


Guest In The Witch's House

by RosyPalms



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Hilda invited you  to her penthouse for a fun evening





	Guest In The Witch's House

It was a pleasant summer evening in town and you were invited to Hilda’s penthouse. Servants ushered you in and led you to the terrace. Out of the wooden panels rose a jacuzzi filled with bubbling water. The servants explained that Miss Hilda wanted to spend a relaxing evening in the tub, and you were to join her. The thought of bathing together with the blonde beauty excited you, but you pointed out that you didn’t bring any swimwear. One of Hilda’s servants helpfully presented you with a black speedo. You asked for a place to change but Hilda’s servants told you that it was fine to do it on the spot. You were embarrassed to strip in front of them since they were all cute girls. They disregarded your reservations and started stripping you on their own when you hesitated. They worked quickly and efficiently. Before you knew it, you stood there in the speedo they had provided, your cock straining against it a little. It was only natural after getting forcefully undressed by a bunch of cuties.  
You took a seat in the hot tub. The temperature was comfortable and the bubbles rising from beneath tickled a little bit. Most of the servants retreated, with one staying behind and offering you a drink. You asked for a cocktail which she prepared masterfully. Once you approved of the drink the servant also left, informing you that Miss Hilda would join you shortly.  
As you sat there and enjoyed the bubbling water, you sipped your drink, let the breeze caress your face and eagerly awaited your hosts arrival.  
“Good evening, I see you are already comfortable”, you heard Hilda’s sexy voice say.  
You looked in her direction and your jaw dropped. Hilda was wearing a one-piece swimsuit, one half white, the other one black. It clung tightly to her curvaceous body. The neckline was quite deep, showing off her ample cleavage. There was a little diamond shaped cut-out in the midsection, exposing her belly button and it showed a lot of leg.  
You stammered a greeting as you watched the gorgeous witch saunter over to the tub. She had put her hair up in a bun to keep it dry and held a white cocktail in one hand. Seeing Hilda sucking the white fluid through a straw made you wish she was sucking _your straw_ instead. A little smile played across Hilda’s face as she climbed into the jacuzzi.  
“Has no one ever told you that staring at a lady is rude?”, she asked you.  
You apologized and averted your gaze. However, your eyes soon began staring again against your will. She sat in the tub with her legs crossed and you desperately wanted to touch them. Water splashed against her big breasts and you wanted the shove your face into them and stay that way forever.  
“Fufufu, at least you appreciate beauty when you see it”, Hilda said.  
The sudden compliment made you look into her eyes. She looked at you like a predator looks at its defenseless prey.  
“Do you think I’m beautiful?”, she asked.  
You answered yes. She came a little closer and took another sip of her cocktail, making you dream about the feeling of her soft lips on your…  
“Is that why you can’t take your eyes off of these”, she teased and squished her luscious breasts between her arms.  
You said yes again. Your cock was aching with desire. It felt like the speedo might rip from the strain.  
“Why don’t you show me how much you adore me? Stand up”, Hilda ordered, and you obeyed.  
You stood there in the tub, you erection straining against your speedo for everyone to see. She looked at it for a long moment, making you twitch with excitement.  
“My, my, my. Someone’s eager to meet me”, Hilda chuckled.  
Then she hooked a finger in the hem of your speedo and pulled it down, unleashing your cock from its prison. Hilda looked at it while sipping her drink and your fantasy started running wild again. Imagining Hilda sucking you off made your penis twitch a lot. Hilda began to smile. It seemed as if she enjoyed watching you squirm.  
“It gets like this just from looking at me? You’re such a good boy. I think I want to reward you”, she murmured.  
You watched as she took the straps of her swimsuit and pulled them down, revealing her big breasts. You whimpered a little at the sight. You wanted to grab them, fondle them and suck on her cute pink nipples. But you didn’t because you didn’t want to upset her. Meanwhile, she gently pushed you until you came to sit down on the edge of the tub.  
“Try to hold out a little”, Hilda told you with a naughty smile. Then she placed her boobs in your lap and completely buried your cock in her soft flesh. Her supple breasts felt warm and wonderful. You thought you would cum immediately but you held it with all your might. You didn’t want to disappoint Hilda. She began to gently massage you with her breasts, rubbing them up and down and squeezing them together. Your cock was being crushed by velvety soft pillows and you couldn’t help but moan.  
You heard Hilda chuckling to herself while she watched you writhe between her breasts, trying to contain yourself.  
With time she began doing it harder and harder and it became too much to bear. You came into her cleavage. Hilda squished her boobs together as your cock twitched with every shot. None of your white juice was visible, it was all contained in between Hilda’s perfect breasts. As your dick grew limp Hilda leaned back and pulled her swimsuit back up. While you were trying to catch your breath she looked like nothing had happened at all.  
“That was quick”, she told you with a sadistic little smile.  
You felt a pang of guilt. You had disappointed Hilda.  
“But”, she continued, “I like an honest boy who can appreciate true beauty”.  
You eyes went wide and your heart fluttered. Hilda was not upset. In fact, she smiled at you warmly.  
“Fufufu, maybe next time I’ll use my mouth”, she purred, and sipped her drink again.


End file.
